SWTC Outtake One Shot Numba One!
by blinkanator
Summary: A little random outtake from Sometimes We Take Chances.  CrissColfer RPF


_I promise you guys some one-shot outtakes, and here is the first of the 4 or 5 that I've written. There's also 1 or 2 other outtakes that will probably be longer once I really edit them and make them presentable. These are just kind of like my thank yous to everyone for reading and reviewing and telling people about this fic! I wish there was a way to figure out how many people favourited it. But I'm still fairly new over here, so I don't know of one. _

_This little one-shot outtake thingy was written after the fact, and I wish I could have fit it in, cause the thought just made me laugh, but alas, I couldn't. For some of these one-shot outtakes I know exactly where in the fic they would have gone. This isn't one of those. This is just kind of one that could have been fit in just about anywhere on tour._

_If you don't know the picture I'm talking about, here's the link, just make sure you take out the spaces :)_

_h t t p : / / 2 8 . m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r _ l l z f r l 5 J A i 1 q g s 4 s n o 1 _5 0 0 . j p g_

_And also here: h t t p : / / 2 7 . m e d i a . t u m b l r . c o m / t u m b l r _ l l n h u k s H q S 1 q h z d 6 m o 1 _ 5 0 0 . j p g_

* * *

><p>Darren was sitting on his bed, strumming away on his guitar when he heard the door open and close quickly.<p>

"Chris? Is that you?"

Chris walked into the room. "Yeah, its me."

Darren smiled. "Awesome! So I wrote this song, and its kind of really different from the other stuff I've written, and I really want you to listen to it and tell me what you think. I think you'll like it, some of it is kind of about you and the sleepwalking, its not a lot, but there's like a line about it.

Darren looked up from the strings and saw Chris going through his bag.

"Uh...Chris? Why are you going through my stuff?"

"I need your grey sweat pants. You know the ones you've been wearing to rehearsal and for the car rides and stuff?"

Darren got off the bed, leaving his guitar laying there and walked over to his rehearsal bag and pulled them out. "These ones?"

Chris looked at the pants closely before nodding. "Yes, these ones. Get rid of them."

Darren laughed before realizing Chris was serious. "Wait, you're serious. Uh...why do I need to get rid of them?"

"Have you checked the internet in the last few days?"

Darren shook his head. "I've been writing, and the shows, and the meet and greets and everything. I haven't had time."

Chris pulled out his phone, pulling up a couple of pictures of Darren before passing his phone to him.

Darren laughed. "Its funny looking at pictures of myself. GEEZ I look pissed! Like someone just stole my guitar or something. But I don't get it. What's wrong with the pants?"

Chris moved his fingers over the screen, zooming in on Darren's crotch.

"OH."

Chris nodded. "Yup."

Darren handed the phone back to Chris. "I guess those really can't be worn in public anymore."

Chris nodded. "A very wise decision. I'm sorry I had to break it to you that way."

Darren shrugged. "Better you than some tabloid person. Oh god, did you find that picture in a magazine?"

Chris laughed. "No, someone tweeted it to me, and then I googled "Darren sweatpants" and found the second picture."

"Someone TWEETED it to you?"

Chris nodded. "With the message "Darren looks upset, did you sexually frustrate him like he does to us?" And then Kevin said that he found it all over some website. Tim-blar?"

Darren laughed. "We've talked about this. Its tumblr, and they love us. And they find everything."

Chris laughed. "Whatever. As far as I know, it hasn't hit Perez Hilton or anything."

Darren nodded. "Good."

Darren threw himself back on the bed, picking up his guitar. He looked up at Chris through his eyelashes. "Wanna hear my song now?"

Chris sat on his own bed. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you'd somehow planned my having to tell you that the internet just saw the outline of your penis so that you could guilt me into listening to your song while I should be writing my book."

Darren grinned. "You'll never know for sure."

* * *

><p><em>Hope you guys enjoyed that! I wrote this just after that picture appeared all over my dash, and people kept making jokes about Mark or Chord telling Darren about his pants, but I couldn't help but think of Chris telling him. Which made this happen. So yeah. I should hopefully be getting internet at my neighbour's next week, so I might even get to post a lot of stuff! No promises though :)<em>


End file.
